Coincidence
by SandyD12
Summary: Arya met a Stranger in the bar and is seriously interested. Then two people ruin it and she doesn't know his name. Sansa hear all about it and off course wants to find out who the guy was. Especially when Mya tells a similar story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I still had this on my computer and thought why not finish and upload it?  
There will be around 4 to 5 chapters, not sure yet.  
I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Arya woke up with a groan and her hand immediately went to her head, it felt like it would explode. She knew she had a hangover, but it was not her fault, the blame's entirely on her exes Edric and Aegon.

She had a really good time at the bar, she had drunk a little bit but was still sober and had been talking to a really nice guy. She had to admit he was pretty hot to and totally different from her perceived never really had a type, but both her ex-boyfriends had light blond hair and purple-like eyes. It was more coincidence, she had a relationship with Edric five years ago, and the guy still followed her around! She didn't knew if she really had a crush on him, but he was a nice guy and she was just happy that there was finally a guy that like her.

Aegon happened in her year that she was an exchange student and went to Braavos for a year. There she met Aegon where he was known as the Young Griff and had blue hair. So actually the type thing didn't appeal if you'd ask her, but her sister disagreed off course. Sansa always showed her pictures of light blond haired guys with dark blue eyes, because purple is a quite uncommon color. Sansa just wanted to talk with Arya about guys and that's why she always brought up 'her type' of guys. That's why she was even more interested in the guy next to her.

They were both not really talkative and this means that sometimes their conversation died, but it never felt awkward and soon enough they had something to talk about again. She hadn't been at home in a year, but she was certain she had never seen this guy before. He was large or a better word should be huge especially compared to her small posture. He had broad shoulders, was muscular, black hair, but what she liked the most were those bright blue eyes. Actually he was exactly the opposite to Edric and Aegon and that pleased her a lot. He liked sports, had a good taste in music and just like her didn't feel the need to dance. She had a great time talking to him and then both her exes showed up and ruined it for her.

She put on her sweatpants and a tank top before she walked downstairs. She lived together with Sansa in a small house and now they were older they got along pretty well. Off course Sansa looked perfect with her hair combed, clean face and she looked awake. But Sansa off course went to bed on time and hadn't drunk as much as Arya. Sansa had a movie night with one of her best friends, Mya, a girl that Arya also liked in the time that she talked to her. Arya was just back for two weeks and already noticed that some things had changed and one of them was Sansa. That's also why she didn't mind moving in with her, she was really happy that she didn't have to go live with her parents again. She loved them, but she was now so used to live alone and she didn't had to take responsibility for anyone. Now she only had to for Sansa, but that wasn't that bad and Sansa actually listened without scowling at what she said.

"You look like shit," that's also something new, Sansa could curse. Not as much as Arya, but still, she cursed!

"I know, rough night," she took a breath and saw Sansa's questionable look and then she started her rant, happy that someone would listen to her. In the mean time she made some coffee for her and Sansa, and Sansa put cheese croissants out of the oven that she clearly already made for the two of them. It was actually a routine already for the Sunday morning, after two other Sundays. "So I had a good time at the bar, was talking with a really nice guy," she hold up her hand to Sansa who was about to say something, "we just talked and then Edric and Aegon both ruined it!" She drank some of her coffee and looked at Sansa who sat across from her at the kitchen table.

"What-."

Arya cut her off, "What they did? Well first while I was talking, Edric came by that was not that bad. But he really tried to exclude the guy I was talking to and-."

"What is the name of the guy you were talking to?"

Arya glared at her, "Don't interrupt me! I'm telling to story here!" She huffed and looked at Sansa with a raised eyebrow, "Still want to hear it?"

Sansa nodded and Arya continued, "Than don't interrupt me." She took a bite from her croissant and continued her story. "So Edric Dayne, the one who was always so sweet and nice, isn't so nice anymore apparently. It's already over for five years and he started to touch me in front of the other guy, who I can say was clearly embarrassed and then excluded himself. Edric looked quite smug about it, I can say. So Edric was still touching my arm and did a good job in sounding interested how I've been and how was Braavos and he kept talking. Like I said it was not the worst. He just walked away and the other guy looked to try and talk to me again and I thought maybe I still have a chance and you know what happened?"

She threw her hands in the air to show how terrible it was, "Then Aegon came and not just in a friendly way. He put his arm around me and called me 'babe' like I still was his girlfriend! He is apparently still possessive over me, and that was one of the many reasons that I broke up with him!" Her face twitched angry and signed, "The thing is that when I finally got rid of him. I had to be persuasive," now her eyes brightened with a little bit of mischief and Sansa would know exactly what she did. Well she just gave him what he needed and with a smile she thought back at how she shrugged him of, slapped him in the face and kneed him in the balls, but then her smile disappeared when she thought back at what happened after that.

She looked next to her, "and then he wasn't there anymore, the guy that I spoke with. And let me tell you I really felt a connection of some sorts. I really liked him and then when I finally was rid of Edric and Aegon, he was gone! That's when I started to drink off course, I took some shots with Anguy and even out drank Thoros! Can you imagine!" Now she smiled again, just to forget that she maybe never saw that guy again.

Sansa shook her head at the mention of the drinking abilities of Arya and so she brought everything back to something she knew things about, guys, "Just look him up on facebook, he is probably friends with someone we know, or even has liked the facebook page of the bar."

Arya signed and looked sad again, "I don't know his name, we had a great time, but actually never introduced ourselves. So I don't know his name or his number. I know nothing but what he liked and how he looked like!"

Sansa tried to raise her sisters mood, he probably would be back at the same bar again, but before she could say that, Arya shushed her. Arya walked upstairs with the mention that she had to finish her final report. Sansa just shook her head her sister will be fine later. But Arya's mood actually didn't improve in the coming days and Sansa was really sick of it when Arya still was moody on Wednesday. She apparently really liked that guy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter 2, I hope you'll like it!

* * *

"Good morning sunshine!" Mya's voice was to sweet and high-pitched for a Sunday morning. He groaned and turned around while he put his pillow over his head.

"Go away Mya." He heard her laugh and he just growled in return, then he heard the sound of his curtains being pushed open and the sun shown into the room.

"Someone had a rough night apparently, but the sun is shining and it's almost noon! Did you forget that we would take Barra to the park?"

He looked up then and wiped the crusts of sleeping sand out of his eyes. "Do I have to-."

Mya looked at him with narrowed eyes and cut him off, "Yes you have to GO! You promised and you know how much Barra loves you! You know also that you're the only man except for Edric in her life, she sees you as a father figure!" He just grunted in response and let himself fall to the bed again.

"Tut-uh, you're coming out of your bed now! Otherwise you will bury yourself in those blankets." Mya grabbed the blankets and pulled them of off him.

Gendry shot up and looked at her wide eyed, "Don't you have any decency?" He only worn his boxers and even when she was just his sister, he still didn't want her to see him in just boxers.

Mya only laughed in return and turned to his closet. Gendry narrowed his eyes to Mya who clearly rummaged through his clothes. "What are you doing?" His voice sounded suspicions, he never really trusted Mya when she was like this.

"I get your clothes. You never have any idea what you have to wear and sweats will just not do."

"Thank you, mother."

"What happened to you last night? I didn't know you would be this moody. I haven't seen you this moody for a long time."

He just shook his head, clearly didn't want to talk about last night. He immediately pulled on the jeans that Mya had thrown at him. Then the shirt and followed Mya downstairs, he could use some breakfast and it was now almost lunch time.

"It was maybe better if you also had used a shower, well no time for that anymore." She handed him a mug of coffee and a plate with toast.

He ignored her statement and started to drink the coffee to clear his mind. He hadn't even drank that much, last night. He hadn't even stayed in that bar. After that awkward moment, he left and went to Hot Pie. His friend was still awake and they went downstairs to his shop to eat hot pies and drink some beers, a couple of shots and maybe Hot Pie had given him one shot of moonshine that his uncle had made. That last one probably had been too much.

It was almost ironic that Hot Pie was a baker, because Hot Pie really was his name. His explanation had been that his grandfather was Asian and it was a normal name in his country of origin and obviously didn't literally mean Hot Pie.

He still remembered the drunk call from Anguy, asking where he was and that he missed all the fun. He was supposed to still be with the rest of the brotherhood at the bar, Hot Pie too. Hot Pie didn't want to go because he had to work tomorrow and Gendry felt to embarrassed after hitting on a hot not so single girl. The worst was that she hadn't said anything about his flirting, what probably wasn't that obvious because he was a disaster with girls. This girl was just really interesting and he really thought that maybe she would like him to and then the second guy came over and called her 'babe'. The first one who looked remarkably like the second one, probably was a friend or even a brother of the girl's boyfriend. He just wanted to be out of there after that incident. If that meant that he missed that some girl had out drunk Thoros, then that was fine with him. Even when that sounded like a miracle, he had out drank Thoros only once and the day after was the worst hangover ever. Well maybe this one was a close second.

Mya looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Genry thought about it and didn't think it could really hurt to tell her and maybe Mya even would feel sorry for him and let him stay at home. "How bad is it to talk and flirt with a girl for a long time and then some guy comes up and calls her babe? In short I hit on a girl who has a boyfriend."

After this start and Mya's mocking smile, but still sweet pat on his hand, he explained everything.

"So yeah then I was totally excluded, felt really awkward and that guy was just glaring at me as if he would rip of my head. So I ran out of there off course. And then I've been drinking and eating at Hot Pie's."

Mya grinned at him, but he knew she felt for him. "I know exactly what you need!"

He looked at her with a questionable expression, a little bit of suspicion and also hope that she would let him stay home today and let him drown in his sorrow.

She smiled and shook her head at him, "Don't look at me like you're in pain. I think a day with the family will do you good. So get ready we are going to Barra and I will ring Edric to ask if he also wants to come and help to lift your spirits."

He couldn't even protest, because Mya already left the room with her cell phone at her ear. He groaned and put his head in his hands. So much for staying at home, he just wanted to lay in bed all day. He could hear how Mya had a discussion, probably with Edric.

"I don't care that you have a date!" silence. "Family is more important than some girl you met last week and Gendry clearly needs you."

No Gendry doesn't need him, especially not when Edric is going to complain that he could have had a date with a girl. That definitely will not help to make him feel better. He loved Edric, but he also knew that he liked to state his opinion. Edric was a sweet boy, but now he just started dating and Gendry could understand that his little brother preferred to go on a date and off course he needs to let Mya know what she ruined.

"Boo-hoo you can ask her to come with you," yeah Mya that will help to lift my spirits, to see how my little brother has a girl and I don't. And the one time he had the courage to flirt, he was flirting with a girl who already had a boyfriend. Smart move Baratheon.

He could hear Mya again, "Great she probably doesn't even mind that you moved the date to next week! See you in a bit and oh if you can ask Shireen if she wants to come. I think she would love to go out the house and have some time with her cousins."

Ok Gendry liked Shireen, she was a sweet girl and she felt like a little sister he never really had. Yes there was Barra now, but she was so young and Mya wasn't joking she really saw him more like a father than a brother. Not that he minded, normally.

His Sunday in the end was a great Sunday. They went to the park and Barra was sitting on his shoulders, holding his hair and pointing to all things she saw. Meanwhile Shireen walked by his side and they had a good talk. Shireen even asked him for some boy advice and he looked amused at a blushing Shireen, when he asked if she was interested in someone. He always would feel protective over her and was always concerned that someone hurt her because of her looks. But when something like that happened Shireen would come to him, even when he sometimes would like to hit the first boy who touches Shireen. That was just brotherly instinct and he actually would be happy for Shireen if a boy was interested in her, it hopefully would give her some confidence.

Before she could answer, Mya did. "She likes Rickon, Sansa's little brother. You have met Sansa right?"

Gendry nodded and grinned to Shireen, "So tell me about him and maybe I can help you". He listened to Shireen, laughed about some things she said and gave her some advice. While he still could here Mya and Edric bicker. Edric hadn't disappoint him, he was complaining that he could have had a date at this moment even when it was more mocking Mya for her great ideas. In the end everyone enjoyed it.

But how good his Sunday was in the end he still was in a fool mood the next week and Mya complaining about his mood, didn't help in the least. At the end of the week she was sick of him and almost ran out of the house.

"Gen it was just one girl, there are hundreds in the world, stop sulking and get a life!"

And she was gone.


End file.
